A Surprising Predicament
by selinea1
Summary: What would happen if you ran into your past. Zoey runs into a rather bad part of her past. Will it end in love, or will she be hurt again. Read and find out. This story begins in the middle of Hunted, when Stark is good, and her warrior, but he can read her mind. I can not put a character name in the characters box. It will give away who the person is. Includes rape! Please read.
1. Old, new faces

**_Okay, so this is my second story. It is about a new, old face. Who is it? Read to find out. Mwahaha. Review plz,_**

_**NAQ**_

_He_ was there. Right there staring me down. I saw his eyes travel down my body, and back up, checking me out. I felt vulnerable and unsafe. I was also really angry, but my anger was dissolved by his presence. He was dead. It wasn't possible. He can't be here, directly above the tunnels, looking at me right now. I felt like I was going crazy, hallucinating. The pain of what happened was making me see his face. I started panicking. I reached my hand out, as to prove that I was right, that he wasn't standing there. That he was a figment of my imagination. But when I reached out to touch his chest, all I felt was solid matter, and the thin fabric, stopping my hand from touching his smooth skin… _HE. WAS. REAL._ And I was crazy. I immediately ran off, trying to avoid my past, and run away from my problems. I felt the hot tears down my cheeks before I saw them. I was running with my inhuman speed, as fast as I could go, hoping to leave that bad part of me, the part of my heart that he had, behind. I just couldn't deal with him right now. I had to take care of the evil, fallen immortal, Kalona, and his evil "queen" and my ex-mentor, Neferet. He was a roadblock in my way, a distraction. Something to take me away from my mission, my destiny. I suddenly ran into my sexy warrior. He grabbed my arm to slow me down, and turned me to face him. His face immediately turned worried as he took in my condition. The tears in my eyes, and I was pretty sure that my eyes were puffy and red, and that my hair was really disheveled.  
"What's wrong, Zoey?" He asked me, sounding concerned.  
"N-n-noth-thing." I stuttered, trying to sound as believable as I can in my state.  
He stared deeply into my eyes. It seemed like he was looking into my soul. It took me a few moments to realize that he was reading my mind, which got really annoying sometimes, so I thought of the number _23_ really, really hard. It was Heath's football jersey number. He narrowed his eyes, as I concentrated on the number. I could tell that he was struggling; he still doesn't know what he's doing too much, as I tried not to think of the hot guy that I love-hated. I suddenly thought of his name. Damn.  
His eyes returned to normal as he took in my slip up of thinking of the one thing I didn't want him to know.  
"Zoey, who's he?"  
"I- um- I." I stuttered, all the while thinking of the traumatizing memory of what happened between me, and _him_. I started shuddering, and shaking, and suddenly, I darted down the tunnel, and up the stairs. I was heading to the bathroom when suddenly, I ran into someone again. Today really was not my day. _He_ was standing there again.

_Loren._

**_Haha. Bet you didn't guess that. Maybe you did. I kept putting little hints in there, and stuff. Anyway, that was the fourth character that I couldn't add into the list. It would have given away the person. I will update soon. I am also working on a different story called_**** House of Night- My Version of Awakened Destined Mostly Zoey and** Stark. _**I know, it's a mouthful, right. Anyway, please read both of my stories. I am currently writing them at the same time, so updating might not be so efficient, but I promise to update on each story at least once a week. Thank you and review,**_

___**NAQ**_


	2. My lost ex-love

**_Here's the next chapter. Sorry I'm late, but I am also working on other stories. Please read this story as well as my other two stories, "Love Conquers All" and "House of Night- My Version of Awakened Destined Mostly Zoey and Stark" Thank you. Please review,_**  
_**-NAQ**_

When I ran into him again, the memories flooded back into my mind. All the things that happened between me and Loren Blake, and Erik. I started to cry again. Loren pulled me into his arms, while is not cried into his shirt, ruining it. When I finally calmed down, Loren gently pushed me out, and held me at arm's length. He took the thumb of his right hand, and wiped away the slightly pink, tinted tears that stained my face. He reached into his pocket, and took out a tissue. He held it out to me, for me to take, and shot me a cocky, nervous grin that vaguely resembled Stark's. I gratefully, yet incredulously accepted the tissue. I blew my nose making a rather loud and embarrassing noise.  
I heard Loren chuckle as my face turned red at the obnoxious sound that I made. Then he looked me in the eyes, and slowly, as if giving me time to pull away, placed his lips onto mine. It felt like the Loren that kissed me before he supposedly "died." Soon, I realized what was happening. That I had a boyfriend, not that that fact stopped me before, but I loved Erik… sort of. I couldn't do this to him again, especially after he forgave me, and took me back. I wanted Erik, not Loren. That ship sunk when he died. I couldn't go back down that road. I wouldn't. It took me a bit too long to ponder this in my mind, and in those 2.5 seconds of thinking, someone had joined us in the basement of the depot. I didn't know when he got there, but any plan that I had before quickly washed away as I realized who was there watching us.

_It was Erik._

Oh, no. I quickly pulled out of Loren's grasp even though he was holding on pretty tightly, and turned around to face Erik. He stood there, looking at me like I had gone crazy. In his bright, beautiful blue eyes, I saw the same heartbroken expression that I had seen when he had caught me and Loren together the first time. It was absorbed into his, what I like to call, "actor face." That all quickly dissolved into anger. His eyes even started to turn a shade of red that I had only seen in the red fledglings, and the Raven Mockers and Neferet's eyes. I was scared. So scared that I took a cautious step toward Loren, expecting him to protect me. Erik quickly ran over to me, so quickly that I didn't even see him move. He just looked like a fast blur. Sons of Erebus couldn't even move that fast (from what I know.) He looked at me cringe and hide even more behind Loren, who was frozen in place, probably from fear or shock. This only angered Erik more. He pried me from Loren, and backhanded me so hard, that I fell onto the floor. This immediately brought Loren out of his trance. He went over to Erik, Loren's hair flying around, I didn't remember him having an air affinity _**(NOT TRUE IN THE BOOK)**_ I would have to ask him about that later, if I ever see him again, and punched him. Erik staggered back from the impact of the punch, although I'm sure he probably saw it coming.  
Just then, Stark and the gang came rushing upstairs only to see Erik and Loren going at each other like wild animals. I heard gasps of shock from the "nerd herd", while Stark rushed over to me, who was still on the floor, my head still throbbing from Erik's attack. I was sure that there was a big, black bruise on my face. Stark roughly pulled up my head, though apologizing immediately after when he heard me scream in my head.  
"Zoey, are you okay?!" Stark asked frantically, while checking my face, and body for other wounds. I couldn't answer. It hurt too much to move. He hit me hard. My face hurt like hell. It was too hard to even open my eyes to see what was going on. "Come on, Zoey! Talk to me!" Stark practically yelled. I moaned, painfully in response. I heard Stark silently call Spirit to him. Since we were bonded stronger than any two living creatures, he could share my affinities, and I can share his. _**(Not in the real book)**_They aren't as strong, but they still work pretty well. Like, I have to be aiming in the direction of the thing, in order for it to hit the target in my mind. Kind of confusing, I know. He stood up, and I immediately felt a rush of calm as spirit entered me. I could see now.

When I opened my eyes, I was both horrified and terrified _**(yes they are two different things)**_. I saw Loren and Erik fighting each other. There was blood everywhere. I saw another person, who appeared to be Stark, run into the fight. He blocked Erik's punch, the one meant for Blake _**(Loren's last name),**_ and sucker punched Erik. Erik flew back to the wall, and I knew that Stark had used some of my air and fire affinities to make the punch hurt more. Erik was knocked out. Suddenly, the lights went out. At first, I had thought that I had passed out again, but at the feeling of someone picking me up, I knew that I was conscious, but just barely. I was lifted up by strong arms, not quite like Stark's or Erik's neither. I didn't know who it was. I was about to scream, when they put there hand over my face, cutting off my breathing. We made it outside, where it was slightly lighter, and I looked into my capturer's face. I caught a glimpse of dirty blond**(e)** hair, as I passed out.

**_There it is. The second chapter. Sorry for being a couple of days late, but I made it longer to make up for it. Sorry again, I will try, but I am also working on another two stories at the moment, but I will stick to my promise as much as I can. Review,_**  
******_-NAQ_**


	3. The Sad Part

**_Okay. Here's the next chapter. In this chapter, Loren sounds like an asshole, but don't worry, he will get better, I promise. He is just love-struck. Love makes people do some seriously stupid things. Especially Loren. It hit him hard. Review please,_**

******_-NAQ_**

When I woke up, I was in a bed. It had red silk sheets and I was lying under them. I started to get up, only to realize that I was naked. This puzzled me. I know that the whole, king-sized bed in a room I didn't recognize with a man lying next to me, should have puzzled me, but it's not the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. I was just curious as to why I was naked. I mean, the last time I checked, I was fully clothed.

Suddenly, I realized something. Actually, the last thing I knew, I was being carried from the depots. Maybe this "mystery man" had taken me, and carried me here. I stretched out, and sat up, holding the silk blanket to my chest. The man next to me stirred. He soon, also sat up. I looked over at him. OH MY GODDESS.

"Ah hell," I said.

"Hello love," said the silky, honey-like voice of my ex-lover.

I quickly retreated from the bed. I didn't care if I was naked. It was nothing that he hadn't already seen, though I did take the blanket with me. I was in shock. He too, was naked. This was insane! I really hope that he didn't have sex with me. I was unconscious for Goddess's sake! As if he could read my mind, he chuckled.

"No my love, that would be much more enjoyable if you were conscious to enjoy it," he said.

I just looked at him, wide-eyed. I couldn't believe what he just said. If he thought that I would do _that_ again with him, seeing as it turned out so well (note the heavy sarcasm), he was literally insane. Once again, he chuckled.

"Let me show you, once again how much I love you," he said, almost exactly like last time. This memory made me furious.

"HELL NO!" I yelled. "I WILL NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU! Never again." I said the last part as a whisper.

He strode over to me anyways. I could tell that he was angry, for his eyes started to turn the shade of red that I had only seen in Neferet and the non-humanity red fledglings.

"If you shall not let me have you, then I shall take you," he said menacingly. I knew what he was about to do and it brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want him. Why couldn't he just understand that? He hurt me, and I still haven't forgiven him for it. He worked for Neferet, and I hated her, so by default, I hated him.

THIS IS THE SAD PART. YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT

He quickly grabbed my wrists with one of his hands, and pinned them above my head. I felt the hot tears leak from out of my eyes. He was going to rape me. I didn't want that. I didn't want him, but now, it was no longer my choice, for he would take me by force.

Confirming my suspicions, he started to kiss my neck. I was squirming, trying to get out of his grip, but it only caused him to tighten his hand, causing me pain. I slightly whimpered when he tightened his grip. He started to move his free hand behind me, undoing the blanket that I used to cover my naked body. I realized that I could've called my elements to me, but for some reason it wasn't working. This realization made me cry even more.

Loren removed his hand from my wrists, and lifted me off of the ground. He laid me on the bed, and pinned me down. I could barely breathe. As he was positioning himself, I started to scream. There really was no point in it, seeing as there was probably no one else in the palace-like house. Loren covered my mouth, making it even harder to breathe. I was starting to get lightheaded, but I was just conscious enough to be aware of what was going on. I started to cry. I tried to scream. Hopefully, there was a building outside for someone to hear me, and save me, but I highly doubted it.

I suddenly felt him thrust inside me, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. He started to thrust in and out of me, going faster and harder each time. I looked at him. He looked like he was enjoying himself, though I would never know because his eyes were still red.

* * *

I kept hopelessly screaming, and the next thing I knew, Loren was flying into the wall on the other side of the room, and I was staring at a beautiful face.

**_Sorry, that chapter was a bit depressing. Loren sounds really mean, but he will get better. Who do you think that this mystery person is? You can guess, but you'll never get it. Anyway, I promise it will get better. I have a whole plan and everything. I also want some of your ideas, so please leave them in a review. Thank you all. REVIEW PLEASE,_**

******_-NAQ_**


End file.
